Me Robaste el Corazón
by Sweet.14
Summary: Despues de lo de Jusenkyo y la boda fallida paso un tiempo. Akane tomara una dificil desicion, las prometidas se resicnaran, Ranma se declara o solo empeorara aun mas las cosas. Habran aliados, nuevos enemigos,celos,amor y... ¿UN COMPROMISO ROTO O NO? Pasen y lean -INTERRUMPIDA HASTA NUEVO AVISO-
1. Pensamientos y acciones

ME ROBASTES EL CORAZÓN CAPITULO 1: Pensamientos y acciones

NARRO YO:

Despues de lo de Jusenkio y la boda fallida, las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Las prometidas desistieron luego de una fuerte discucion con su _amado _se dieron cuenta de que en verdad amaba a la menor de las Tendo. Lo mismo pasó con sus pretendientes de la joven ya que un cierto chico de China con una trenza pidió que los dejaran en paz. (VEAMOS QUE ES LO QUE PASO)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx FLASH BACK xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Podemos ver a lo lejos una joven triste por los acontecimientos que pasaron digo eso es normal después de que tu amor gritara que te ama para luego negarlo y para colmo unos locos arruinaron su boda nada podría ser pero cierto.

_AKANE POV: No sé porque sufro si tanto si es la verdad el nunca llegara a amarme, si es así Ranma porque gritaste que me amabas para luego negarlo dime, porque llenarme de ilusiones para luego decepcionarme, pero ya no tiene caso cierto? después de todos de todas tus prometidas soy la que menos quieres todas ellas saben cocinar, yo no ellas son bonitas y yo horrenda, ellas son buenas en las artes marciales y yo soy una torpe siempre lo has dicho -_una lagrima cae- _pero ya no más se acabó este sufrimiento Ranma aunque me duela en el alma lo hare por los dos para que no estés atado junto a alguien que no quieres y para que puedas escoger…. a la mujer que tu verdaderamente amas._

La menor de las Tendo se fue con ese dolor y esa determinación a aclarar unas cosas con su padre y su tío, para que ella no sintiera más ese dolor y para que él pueda ser libre para que pueda encontrar su felicidad aunque esta no sea al lado de ella. La joven se ha dentro en su casa con esos pensamientos sin imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de su querido prometido o futuro ex prometido.

_RANMA POV: Tan cerca y tan lejos ese frase la conocía a la perfección estuve a nada de casarme con la chica de mis sueños con Akane pero no, yo muy idiota tuve que arruinarlo todo_ -suspiro- h_ubiera sido todo perfecto de no ser por mi bocota y nuestros loc s prometid s. Todo muy distinto si le hubiera dicho mis sentimientos antes nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas me enamore de ella desde la primera vez que la vi sé que la insultaba pero era una forma de llamar su atención de que solo me prestara atención a mí, si me ponía muy celoso pero lo negaba tenía miedo de que si me confesaba ella no me correspondería me dolería tanto que no sabría cómo vivir, ella es especial siempre estuvo a mi lado nunca me dejo solo no importaba cual fuera la situación, ella me trato como un ser humano no como un objeto que se podría pelear con él, siempre escucho mis problemas me ayudo cuando lo necesitaba, ya si se portó como una prometida no como esas locas…..ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer._

Mis queridos lectores quiero aclarar que Ranma se encontraba en el parque y Akane en el estanque de su casa si todo claro bueno sigamos. En el camino se encontró con las personas que menos deseaba ver ya adivinaran no sino una pista veamos: **"Saotome pagaras por casarte con mi dulce Akane", "Ranma este será tu fin", "Ahiren", "Ran-chan", "Ranma-sama", "Ranma Saotome pagaras por hacer sufrir a Shampoo" **bueno con esto ya sabrán quienes son no.

_Ranma pov: Porque justo ahora tengo que encontrarme con estos locos aaahhhhhh, que quieren ahora-dijo con cansancio-_

_Shampoo: Ahiren porque hacer esto, chica violenta a ver hechizado recordar que Ahiren tener que casarse con Shampoo_

_Ukyo: Ran-chan menos mal que no te casaste porque con la que te casaras será conmigo verdad-con ojos iluminados-_

_Kodachi: De que hablan plebeyas mi Ranma-sama solo se casara conmigo JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO-(N/A: Aquí entre nosotros soy la persona en todo el mundo que más odia esa risa)_

Y así empezaron las típicas amenazas, promesas de muerte, de boda, de advertencia, de amor bueno ustedes saben (N/A: la verdad me da flojera escribir tanto) en todo ese rato Ranma no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que se hartó y exploto.

Ranma les explico lo que sentía por Akane y lo dijo desde el corazón ya que debía ponerle fin a esto, hubo negaciones, discusiones, llantos, berrinches pasó un buen tiempo pero afín hubo aceptaciones.

_Ukyo: De verdad la amas Ranma…. No te preocupes seguiremos siendo amigos y aunque me duela es lo mejor sabia en el fondo que siempre amaras a Akane se te nota a leguas Ranma -el mencionado se sonrojo- también soy amiga de Akane y espero su felicidad bueno-conteniendo el llanto- les deseo lo mejor._

_Ryoga: Que no se te ocurra hacerle daño Ranma, sé que la amas para que negarlo…. Yo nunca podré hacerla tan feliz como tú la haces -apretando los puños- solo que no se te ocurra hacer alguna idiotez y que te le declares pronto -Ranma también se sonrojo y pensó si le dije a ellos lo que siento por Akane no creo que sea tan difícil declararme ante ella verdad?-_

_Shampoo: Aunque Shampoo no querer aceptarlo saber que es verdad, Ranma siempre a estar enamorado de chica vio—perdón de Akane, no preocupes yo no impedir romance Shampoo explicara a bisabuela y también querer ser amiga de Ranma y Akane-al final sonriendo-_

_Ranma: Claro que si Shampoo pero sin trampas he_

_Mousse: Ranma me alegro de que por fin hallas aceptado tus sentimientos todos sabemos qué harás feliz a Akane_

_Ranma: Claro, me sorprende de que lo hayan aceptado Kuno y Kodachi se fueron pero al parecer también lo aceptaron_

_Mousse: Eso supongo…. Pero que haces aquí no tendrías que estar con Akane sabes tienes todo nuestro apoyo no chicos _

_Todos: Siiiiiiii_

_Shampoo: Ranma no hacer alguna tontería cuando declararse ya_

_Ukyo: Dilo con calma y no te pongas nervioso mira que aceptarlo tú y decirnos a nosotros es un gran avance_

_Ryoga: Ranma por favor no digas idioteces_

_Ranma: Gracias chicos (POV: Ahora que nadie está entre nosotros podre decirle a Akane lo que siento)_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx FIN DE FLASH BACK xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_CONTINUARA…. CHAN CHAN CHACHAN _

_Dejen Reviews Plissssssssssss ^-^_


	2. Problemas

No lo escribí en el anterior capitulo pero bueno nadie es perfecto. Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, solo los nuevos personajes bueno aclarando esto seguimos…..

Capitulo 2:

Akane Pov: _Bien Akane ya tomaste una tomaste una decisión, vamos tú puedes además no creo que le importe a ese baka, torpe, arrogante, presumido _aaaaahhhhhhh -suspiro- _después de todo el no me ama, seguro que cuando cancele lo del compromiso saltara de felicidad total tiene más prometidas. _Familia vengan tengo que decirles algo muy importante -dijo gritando-

(N/A: Para aclarar Akane estaba en la puerta del doyo ok, bueno continuamos)

Soun: Hija que sucede

Kasumi: Akane pasa algo (_últimamente has estado actuando extraña por tu expresión veo preocupación, miedo y decisión Akane espero que no hagas lo q creo q haras)_

Nabiki: Apurate Akane no tengo todo el día_ (Esta actuando rara últimamente, reunirnos todo aquí para algo importante …. O no Akane espera un poco más, si es lo q estoy pensando cuñadito donde estas)_

Genma-Panda: Que pasa Akane ~con su letrero~

Nodoka: Cuéntanos hija

Akane: Bueno yo … yo quiero romper el compromiso -ante esto todos quedaron sorprendidos, no por la frase romper el compromiso si no por que se veía la decisión y la tristeza en los ojos de Akane-

Soun: P-porque hijita

Genma-hombre: A-Akane porque dices eso

Nodoka: Hija dinos por favor

(N/A: Los mayores pedían explicaciones a Akane, mientras las dos hermanas se encontraban pensativas con la noticia, Akane explicaba todo como se sentía y que era por el bien de los dos)

Akane: Por favor al menos piensenlo -dijo mirando a los patriarcas- las escuelas se podrán unir pero no por un casamiento -ella miraba con suplica- y no se preocupen por Ranma ni por mi ya que ya que ninguno de nosotros nos amamos solo somos "amigos", Tío Genma tía Nodoka ustedes y Ranma se pueden quedar el tiempo que deseen esta decisión fue mia ustedes no deben ser afectados -termino sonriendo falsamente cerrando los ojos porque si no lo hacia en ese instante sentía que iba a llorar-

Genma: Esta bien Akane lo pensaremos -dijo serio-

Akane: Gracias -le temblaba la voz pero ninguno lo noto exto sus hermanas-

Kasumi: Akane cuando se lo diras a


	3. Notas de la autora y continuación

Antes q nada quiero aclara que bueno, el título lo escribí mal debería ser ME ROBASTE EL CORAZÓN quise corregirlo, pero soy nueva en esto y no puedo se quedara así entonces. Otro punto es que el capítulo 2 debería tener 594 palabras no sé por qué no salieron , y para los que esperaron la continuación la daré solo quería que supieran por que la deje en suspenso. A otra cosa cada capítulo lo escribo pensando en la situación y también depende de cómo me sienta yo, pienso q las emociones son las que me hacen escribir.

Me gusta hacer historias pero como verán en el título a veces me confundo en la ortografía que ironía no; pido disculpas por lo del título y respecto a la continuación, yo no sabré cuando la daré depende si me sienta inspirada, nuevamente espero su comprensión en este fic y aquí está la parte que escribí pero no salió es corta pero al menos explica más la situación Espero que les guste.

Kasumi: Akane cuando se lo dirás a...

Todos -Akane: Ranma ¡

Ranma: A-Akane (_no puede ser noooooooooooo Akane no escuche todo solo lo último de verdad solo somos amigos, no me amas pero la verdad no puedo culparte después de cómo te trate, ahora no sé cómo sentirme me siento frustrado, triste y furioso porque PORQUE en verdad solo me quieres como un amigo no, no lo permitiré necesito hablar de esto a solas contigo solo espero que todo salga bien)_

Ranma: Nos pueden dejar a solas un momento por favor -dijo seriamente-

Nodoka: Claro hijo -miro preocupada a su hijo sabía que estaba sufriendo pero también Akane-

Soun: Bien los dejamos

Nabiki: (_Pobre cuñadito pero al paso q van será mi ex cuñadito, en parte esto es mi culpa si no hubiera cobrado en la boda no estaría pasando esto no sé lo que paso en Jusenkio, pero apuesto que no estaríamos en esta situación ummmmm YA SE esos dos necesitan una pequeña pero a la ves gran ayuda _(N/A: ni yo sé cómo es eso pero ya que es mi fic) _de eso me encargo yo pero necesitare más gente primero es lo primero. Ranma te ayudare solo espero que no digas nada que pueda arruinarlo todo)_

Ranma: Akane lo escuche todo...

_Continuara..._

Dejen por favor los adorados Reviews


	4. Aceptaciones y huida

Aquí está la continuación, LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN Y SI ME PERTENECIERAN YA SE HABIAN BESADO w

Capítulo 4:

EN EL NEKO HANTEN

Shampoo: Bisabuela, Ranma a ver roto compromiso con Shampoo -dijo tristemente-

Colonge: No puede ser supongo que tu no lo dejaste

Shampoo: Al principio ser así luego entender que Ranma solo tener ojos para Akane, por más de que Shampoo coquetearle, hechizarlo, darle comida en nuca fijarse … ser lo mejor bisabuela Ranma solo ser feliz cuando estar al lado de Akane -sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir -

Colonge: Shampoo… tú estás de acuerdo con esto

Shampoo: Si bisabuela el nuca me amarme como hacer con Akane, por favor bisabuela

Colonge: Shampoo querida nieta has lo que tu creas conveniente, me he dado cuenta de lo que es casarse sin amor, yo lo hice así pensé que era lo mejor pero estaba equivocada te apoyare en todo nieta -abrazándola- pero no sé qué dirán en el consejo

Shampoo: No querer regresar a China para seguir cumpliendo reglas, Shampoo querer quedarse aquí donde poder enamorarse eso si yo ser fiel a mis raíces

Colonge: Me sorprendes Shampoo has cambiado mucho desde que llegamos a Japón está bien nos quedaremos pero yo viajare para explicarles la situación

Shampoo: Gracias _(gustar estar aquí) _Shampoo ahora ser amiga de Ranma y muy pronto de Akane

Colonge: Me alegro ahora vamos a atender a los clientes por cierto donde estás Mousse

Shampoo: No saber pensar que estar acá _(Mousse pato tonto, tu si amarme no tal vez tener oportunidad, yo querer sentirme amada) _- volteo a una esquina y vio a Mousse, él se escondió pero ella le giño un ojo- Mousse venir a trabajar - dicho esto se fue a la cocina-

Mousse. Ya voy Shampoo mi amor -el pobre estaba muy sonrojado por el guiño que le habían dado-_(Shampoo gracias por darme esta oportunidad te prometo que te enamoraras de mi GRACIAS RANMA por ti esto está sucediendo) _

EN EL UCHAN'S

Ukyo: Pasa Ryoga _(porque le dije que viniera yo necesito estar sola para poder superar esto, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que algún día esto iba a pasar Ran-chan siempre amo a Akane lo mejor que puedo hacer es apoyarlos, pero de cualquier manera necesito desahogarme)_

Ryoga: Ukyo, estás ahí Ukyo UKYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - lo último gritando (N/A: creo que eso es obvio. Conciencia: Lo que pasa es que estas tonta por el chico nuevo con el cual soñaste que te abrazaba. N/A: no es ciertoooooooooooooooooo. Conciencia: Tienes razón de seguro es de tu amigo de la infancia que se llama…. N/A: Cállate perdonen pero a veces tengo peleas mentales continuamos)

Ukyo: - de la sorpresa que le di Ryoga le dio con su espátula- que te pasa loco por que me gritas

Ryoga: Porque no respondías tonta - dijo cruzándose de brazos (N/A: Ummmmm me recuerdan a una cierta pareja)

Ukyo: Perdón Ryoga es solo que estaba pensando en lo del parque -le dijo apenada el no tenía la culpa además le dio fuerte-

Ryoga: - serio- si yo también lo he pensado la verdad ya sabía que ello se aman pero aun así… aun así duele - apretando los puños-

Ukyo: Lo se lo se -se fue donde estaba el y lo abrazo, al principio Ryoga se sorprendió pero luego correspondió al abrazo- tenemos que apoyarlos al menos yo lo are ambos sabemos que ellos son el uno para el otro, solo ellos se pueden hacer felices yo me olvidare de Ran-chan y solo le veré como un amigo, tú que aras Ryoga - preguntó aun abrazada a él -

Ryoga: Lo mismo que tú supongo es lo mejor, Akane solo me veía como un amigo y con su amistad ya tengo suficiente, yo también los apoyaré

Ukyo: Si -dio un corto suspiro- bueno me iré a cocinar -pero cuando se quiso separar se tropezó (N/A: si lo se se preguntarán como se va a tropezar en un piso plano cuando no hay nada, bueno dejo eso a su imaginación el punto es que se tropezó si) y se callo encima de Ryoga-

Ryoga: -el estaba sonrojado a más no poder nunca había estado asi con una chica, ni tan cerca de sus labios- _(que será esta sensación que estoy sintiendo devo ayudarla a que se pare pero a la vez no quiero)_ Ukyo

Ukyo: -ella tenia los ojos cerrados (N/A: No se ustedes pero cuando siento que me caigo cierro los ojos fuertemente para no ver el golpe, pero igual lo siento T-T ) cuando los abrió encontró su rostro muy cerca al de Ryoga, sintió como se les subían los colores y vio sus ojos ahí su mirada no pudo apartarce- Ryoga

Estaba muy muy muyyyyyyyyy cerca sentían la respiración del otro, el ritmo de su corazón; por inercia acercaron aún más sus caras lo hacia tímidamente y lentamente estaban a centrimetros lego había menos distancia, empezaron a cerrar sus ojos, la distancia casi no era nado y luegopaso lo inevitable…

Chico: -entrando al restaurante- disculpe está abierto

Lo paso fue en etapas: 1. Se sorprendieron, 2. Miraron al cliente, 3. Voltearon a mirarse lentamente, 4. Se pusieron rojos y en la última etapa podemos ver a un chico despistado con un enorme chinchón y sonrojado en una esquina del restaurante y a una cocinera en otra esquina roja y con una enorme espatulá en la mano diciendo….

Ukyo: Si está abierto que desea

EN UNA GRAN MANSÍON PERTENECIENTE A LA FAMILIA KUNO

Cerca de un estanque se encontraba una chica loca, perdón una chica loca que estaba vestida como una persona normal y al lado de ella un chico que también estaba loco. Ambos se encontraban serios mirando al estanque cunado empezaron a conversar.

Kuno: Kodachi vas a aceptar

Kodachi: Si hermano -dijo seriamente para luego agregar- JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO me ire a Londres para que Ranma se pueda olvidar de mi JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO si quieres puedes venir hermano- dijo más calmada

Kuno. N-No gracias -él la miraba con una gota en su cabeza- a la bella Akane le deseo lo mejor se que me extrañara pero el lo mejor para ella

Kodachi: Como quieras -dijo indiferente-

Y ambos hermanos veian al estanque donde estaba su querida y '_adorable_' mascota persiguiendo a su fiel sirviente Sazuke quien tenia una parte rota de su pantalón y ambos hermanos veian esto como si fuera un funeral cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

AFUERA DE LA CASA TENDO

Soun: Cree que es lo mejor señor Saotome

Genma. Claro que si Tendo ellos necesitan pensar con claridad sin interrupciones ni distracciones y nosotros también ya que la desición más importante está en nuestras mano y necesitamos el tiempo necesario para pensarlo bien -dijo serio-

Todos (Kasumi, Soun, Nodoka) lo veían asombrados ya que nunca lo habían visto asi asta que alguien los interrumpio

Nabiki: Lo que pasa papá es que Tío Genma no quiere estar ahí cuando discutan -voltearon a ver a Genma pero no estab y depues vieron salir de los arbrustos a un panda con un letrero NO ME GAN CASO SOLO SOY UN PANDA y jugando con una pelota-

Nodoka: De cualquier forma es mejor dejarlos solos por un tiempo Señor Tendo Genma dijeron que ustedes iran a entrenar a las montañas no -los mencionados hacintieron- Kasumi y yo iremos donde el D. Tofu y Nabiki tu adonde iras

Nabiki. A un departamento de la ciudad _(tengo empezar a organizar un plan para esos dos me tomara un tiempo pero será efectivo y sin fallas) _Kasumi les dejastes comida

Kasumi. SI –sonriendo- les deje como para un año considerando el hambre de Ranma -a todos se les apareció una gotita en la cabeza COMO LE HIZO PARA COSINAR TAMTA COMIDA EN POCO TIEMPO

Soun. Hija como lo hicistes

Kasumi. Tengo mis secretos -sonriendo y cerrando los ojos-

Todos: b-bien

Soun: Vamonos antes de que se den cuenta

Todos tenían una maleta en la mano, la familia decidio que era mejor dejarlos solos por un tiempo asi que se irían a diferentes lugares pero no le dijeron nada a los menores de la casa porque sabrían que se opondrían ya estaba grandes y debían resolver sus problemas solos.

BUENO CON ESTO CONCLUYE EL CAPITULO 4, CUANDO SE ME DIO LA IDEA LA TUVE QUE ESCRIBIR INMEDIANTAMENTE PARA NO OLVIDARMELA. TODO ESTO SUCEDE CUANDO LAS EX PROMETIDAS SALEN DEL PARQUE. ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO.

_Continuara…. S_


	5. Discusión y un mal deseo

**HOLA A TODOS, AQUÍ ESTÁ LA CONTINUACIÓN APARTE PUDE CAMBIAR EL TÍTULO AAHHHHHHHHHHH SE ME OLVIDAVA PARA EL 14 TENGO UNA HISTORIA, LES DARE UNA PISTA DE QUE SE TRATA, ESTA INSPIRADA EN UNO DE LOS CAPÍTULO DE RANMA, CUANDO PONGA OTRO CAPÍTULO ABRA MÁS PISTAS BUENO EMPECEMOS ^u^**

5. Discusión y un mal deseo

Ranma: Porque Akane -tomándola de los hombros- DIME -gritando- _(Cálmate sino podrías decir algo que te arrepientas)_

Akane: Suéltame baka -moviéndose- no sé porque estás molesto, no era esto lo que querías dime he, sino te lo recordare -empezó a recordar todas las veces que la había insultado y molestado- 'quién se querría casar con una marimacho', 'nunca serás una buena esposa', 'poco femenina, pechos planos', 'ni si quiera sabes cocinar', 'fea, tonta, torpe, débil' quieres que siga -pregunto a punto de llorar, viéndole a los ojos-

Ranma: Akane pero aun así no tenías derecho a romper el compromiso dime no tienes honor -soltándola y cruzándose de brazos viéndola molesto pero a la ves triste- _(No eso no debía decir, porque mi orgullo no me lo deja si ya se los dije a los chicos no veo por…) _-una cachetada interrumpió sus pensamientos volteo y vio a Akane llorando-

Akane: Como puedes -dijo susurrando- COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO -levantando la voz- SI LO HAGO ES PORQUE TENGO HONOR DIME ALGO RANMA TÚ CREES QUE ESTÁ BIEN SI CONTINUO CON EL COMPROMISO, TODOS LOS DÍAS ME INSULTAS YO YA NO QUIERO SENTIRME ASÍ -Ranma se mantenía callado x lo que decía, Akane continuo pero más calmada- Ranma sabemos que estamos obligados a casarnos, nuestros padres lo decidieron pero una persona no se debe casar por eso sino por amor, rompí el compromiso para que encontremos a la persona que amamos para que ambos podamos ser felices _(aunque yo ya la encontré) _podrás ser libre buscar tú cura o… -pronunciar la siguiente frase le dolía mucho- buscar a la mujer que te haga feliz.

Ranma:_ (Ella hace esto porque la hice sentir así, tiene razón pero lo hacía para que nadie más se fijara en ella soló yo, Akane en verdad no sientes nada por mi sientes que es por obligación estar a mi lado yo no lo veo así, me enamore de ti desde que te vi no, no quiero dejar de ser tú prometido __encontrar a la persona que amas __ NO no quiero pensar en que otro hombre estará a tú lado, soy muy egoísta; de todo lo que pasamos, los momentos que tuvimos, las aventuras nada significo para ti _**(N/A: La verdad me estoy poniendo un poquito dramática no creen, no importa sigamos) **_por mi orgullo es que llegamos a esto tú siempre fuiste atenta y yo no sabía valorar eso tengo que decirte algo para que desistas) _-pero otra vez fue interrumpido por su prometida-

Akane: A pesar de todo yo te quiero como un amigo _(no puedo decirle que lo amo, me humillaría aún más y se reiría es lo mejor que puedo hacer, aunque sea tendré algo de su cariño, aunque sea como su amiga) _que dices amigos por siempre -sonriéndole pero no sinceramente sino con lágrimas en los ojos-

Ranma: _(AMIGOS, AMIGOS POR SIEMPRE esa frase me dolió más que nada, me siento mal, herido sé que diré algo de que me pueda arrepentir pero no lo puedo evitar mi mete piensa una cosa, pero mi boca dice otra todo por este estúpido orgullo) _- pues me alegro me sorprendí pero lo acepto estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo nuca te podría querer _(basta) _tú misma lo has dicho solo ay que decirle a mi papá y al señor Tendo_ (detente) _sabes me has quitado un peso de encima _(para) _yo nunca quise venir aquí, yo no deseo ser tú amigo es más DECEARIA NUNCA AVERTE CONOCIDO -Ranma decía palabras y salían veneno pero reacciono cuando dijo lo último- _( Q-que acabo de hacer porque no pude decirle lo que en verdad siento mi orgullo hablo por mi espero poder arreglarlo)_

Akane: -Le dio otra cachetada, no como la otra sino una mucho más fuerte llena de dolor- Solo tenías que decir que no, no decir todo eso -apenas inaudible lo dijo y después salió corriendo-

Ranma: Akane espera -pero ella ya no escuchaba se había ido- PORQUE –golpeando una pared y después corrió tras ella- AKANE ESPERA -ella ya le llevaba ventaja **(N/A: Si lo se Ranma es más rápido pero si la alcanza no sucedería lo siguiente) **

**Por más que Ranma corría no la alcanzaba después la perdió de vista, él iba a cruzar una pista pero pasaba un carro, no lo atropello pero le dio un susto y se desmayó. Cuando despertó estaba en una cama pero no en su casa, ni en otra que el conocía; estaba en una habitación oscura solo la cama se veía una sobra apareció y se acercó a él.**

?: Ya despertaste

Ranma: Quien eres

Aimi: Soy un espíritu me llamo Aimi -ella vestía toda de blanco, su cabello era largo y flotaba- vengo a cumplir tú deseo

Ranma: Deseo? Espera no, no lo decía enserio además no quiero que lo cumplas

Aimi: Si lo puedo hacer -su mirada era seria- pero porque no lo quieres si lo deseaste, te mostrare como será tu vida si tú deseo se cumple

Ranma: No creo que esto sea real, es solo un sueño -cruzándose de brazos- muy pronto me despertare además el deseo no lo dije en verdad no pensé lo que dije -volteándose a otro lado-

Aimi: Pero ya has lastimado bastante a Akane -Ranma se sorprendió como sabia de Akane- mi nombre significa amor **(N/A: Este nombre lo encontré en realidad es un derivado, es común en China la verdadera palabra seria Ai) **todo el cariño que siente esa pequeña tú nunca lo has sabido valorar y pienso que lo mejor sería cumplir tu deseo así ella ya no sufriría y tú obtendrías lo que deseaste -ella le mandaba una mirada de reproche y pensó _(hare que aprenda la lección) _-

Ranma: Esto solo es un sueño -decía ahora un poco dudoso y con algo de miedo si esto estaba sucediendo de verdad estaría perdido- no creo que sea verdad

Aimi: Oh Ranma claro que es verdad lo puedo cumplir pero antes como dije te mostrare como seria tú vida si se hace realidad

Ranma: No espera -un rayo de luz blanca lleno todo el cuarto, Ranma cerró los ojos después los abrió y vio lo que pasaba-

Aimi: Bien ya estamos aquí –se encontraba flotando en el cielo, de pronto un pájaro la traspaso al igual que Ranma-

Ranma: E-Estoy volado pero porque nadie nos puede ver ni sentir, donde estamos

Aimi: Porque solo estamos viendo, somos como espectadores no podemos intervenir y las demás personas no nos ven, y estamos en el pasado, en tú pasado

**BIEN TERMINE EL CAPÍTULO 5, LE DI UN GIRO A LA HISTORIA LA VERDAD ESQUE SOÑE CON ESTO, ME IMAGINE QUE PASARIA SI ALGO DEL PASADO CAMBIARA EL FUTURO Y SE ME OCURRIO ESTO ESPERO QUE LO HAIGAN DISFUTADO.**

_Continuara….. dejen reviews_


	6. Las amigas son también aliadas

**HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES ^-^, LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO HABLARA DE LAS PROMETIDAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE,PERDONEN SI ME DEMORO EN SUBIR CAPITULOS PERO ESTOY EN LA ESCUELA DE VERANO. LA SIGUIENTE PISTA, DEL AHISTORIA QUE DARÉ EL 14, ES ANTEPASADOS, LO DIRE EN UNA SOLA PALABRA YA Q QUIERO Q SEA SORPRESA POR ESA RAZÓN TAMBIEN ESTARE OCUPADA YA QUE DEVO TERMINAR LA OTRA HISTORIA, PERO NO DESCUIDARE ESTÁ BUENO ENPECEMOSSSSSSSSSSS.**

6. Las amigas son también aliadas

Akane: -estaba apoyada en un árbol- Torpe idiota porque -sollozando- porque me tuve que enamorar de ti, siempre me lo dijeron "como lo puedes amar, él solo te hace daño", "de todos los hombres del mundo tenías que amar al más idiota", "Akane él te hace sufrir"-llorando- como me enamore de ti Ranma cuando me había dado cuenta ya no te podía sacar de mi corazón, pero mis sentimientos nunca serán correspondidos, ni siquiera puedo ser tú amiga a pesar de todo lo que me hiciste, sin embargo hoy dijistes algo que rompió mi corazón aún más "DECEARIA NO HAVERTE CONOCIDO" en serio piensas eso Ranma -arrodillándose en el árbol- ni siquiera te puedo odiar como conseguiré olvidarte Ranma.

? 1: No lo hagas, tú ya ganaste la batalla

? 2: Akane ser luchadora, no poder rendirse

-Las dos personas se encontraban a espaldas de ella, y Akane no podía creer de quienes se trataban-

Akane: Ukyo Shampoo que quieren -limpiándose las lágrimas- no estoy de humor para pelear -ella no había escuchado lo que dijeron, pero ellas si desde el inicio-

Shampoo: No querer pelea, saber que no ser el mejor momento pero quisiéramos ser amigas de Akane -sus ojos no mostraban mentira, ni malicia sino pura sinceridad-

Ukyo: Akane te pedimos perdón por todo lo que te hicimos, por lo que te hicimos pasar en verdad queremos ser tus amigas claro que entenderemos si tú no quieres, solo una cosa más ahora tú eres la prometida oficial de Ranma -tratando de sonreír pero con lo que acababa de escuchar era muy difícil-

Akane:_ (Ranma no mentía ya no son sus prometidas, pero eso ya no tiene caso)_ Claro Ukyo Shampoo si podemos ser amigas, m-me sorprende q-que hayan de-decidido esto pero si es su decisión, está está bien -dijo sonriéndoles y con los ojos mirándoles, pero estaba llorando como aquella vez que cortaron su largo cabello se desahogó con el D. Tofú- perdónenme -limpiándose las lágrimas-

Ukyo: Te sientes bien Akane -mirándole preocupada-

Akane: Si, me siento bien -sonriendo nuevamente pero sus ojos la traicionaban-

Shampoo: No ser verdad estar mal -también preocupada-

Akane: Claro que no -pero no aguanto más y se arrojó a los brazos de sus nuevas amigas y lloro aún más fuerte-

Ukyo: Desahógate Akane te ara bien -acariciando su cabello como si de una madre se tratase-

Shampoo: Shampoo y Ukyo no dejar sola, estar aquí si necesitar ayuda ya que ser amigas no

Akane: Gr-gracias -y lloro y lloro como nunca en su vida-

Paso un buen tiempo, Akane les explico cómo habían sucedido las cosas con Ranma. Shampoo y Ukyo estaban más que asombradas y molestas claro cómo podía ser Ranma tan idiota, que no había admitido lo que sentía por ella a sus ex rivales, como lo podía arruinar de una manera tan, tan tonta. Sin embargo ellas estaban más preocupadas por Akane, que maldecir a Ranma la pobrecita se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar ahí en medio de las dos.

Shampoo: Ser mejor llevar a Akane a casa para que ella poder dormir tranquila-viéndola como dormía aún con rastros de lágrimas-

Ukyo: NO no podemos hacer eso, Ranma de seguro estará buscándola o estará esperándola ella todavía no se podrá enfrentar a él sin antes llorar, debemos darle tiempo a ella para que se recupere y lo ponga en su lugar -se notaba que Ukyo en esos instantes no quería saber nada de él aún no lo creía como le había hecho esto a Akane-

Shampoo: Tener razón Akane dormir en tú casa, yo ir después de avisar a bisabuela

Ukyo: Me parece bien -dijo seriamente y después hablo con más calma- sabes Shampoo en está mañana estábamos a ir por Ranma como siempre y ahora en la tarde consolamos a Akane nuestra antes mayor rival

Shampoo: Si Ranma siempre quererla aunque negarlo, siempre saber que ellos amarse deber estar juntos ambos ser la felicidad del otro -mirando al hermoso atardecer-

Ukyo: Shampoo si tienes razón pero como podrán estar juntos después de que Ranma dijo eso y Akane dijo que solo lo quería como amigo, dudo de que ella quiera saber algo de él ahora más si están aún nada de romper el compromiso

?: Yo las puedo ayudar -dijo una voz detrás del árbol-

Ante esto las dos cocineras se pusieron en posición de combate creyendo que era un enemigo, pero se sorprendieron al ver quien era, en parte tal vez si era un enemigo pero porque siempre las dejaba sin un centavo o con muchas pero muchas deudas.

Las dos: Nabiki ¡ **(N/A: AKANE TIENE EL SUEÑO PESADO COMO YO) **

Nabiki: Hola chicas -sonriéndoles-

Shampoo: Que hacer aquí

Ukyo: Nabiki sabias lo de Akane

Nabiki: Antes no pero ahora si -poniéndose seria- escuche todo de lo que hablaban sé que serán buenas amigas -las mencionadas se sorprendieron aún más- quiero pedirles su ayuda es para algo relacionado con Ranma y Akane

Ukyo: Los planeas juntar -pregunto un poco desconfiada Nabiki nunca hacia la cosas gratis- cobraras

Nabiki: No miren me siento mal por lo que sucedió saben que esto también es en parte mi culpa, por lo que paso en la boda y quiero remediarlo por eso necesito su ayuda -viéndolas a los ojos y pidiendo por favor- mi papá y el tío Genma se fueron a las montañas para tomar una decisión del compromiso y también para que ellos dos puedan arreglárselas para que estén juntos

Shampoo: Decirnos cual ser plan –su mirada reflejaba decisión algo típico en la amazona-

Ukyo: Si dinos Nabiki aremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos -también decididas-

Nabiki: Despues se los diré, llévense a Akane antes de que se despierte aquí tienen mi dirección es en departamento donde estaré -les dio un pequeño papel- si ven a Ranma hagan todo lo posible por alejarlo de Akane, dejaremos que sufra un poco más antes de empezar el plan todavía necesitamos más gente en eso me ayudaran después

Las cocineras asintieron y vieron cómo se alejaba, cargaron a Akane y se fueron a la casa de Ukyo pensando en cómo iba a ser el plan de Nabiki, en cómo puede ser tan idiota Ranma, en como ayudarían a Akane y también en cómo se la pasarían con su nueva amiga.

**HOLA DE NUEVO ESTE CAPÍTULO LO HICE INSPIRANDOME EN MIS NUEVAS Y VIEJAS AMIGAS. ¿EN QUE CONSISTIRA EL PLAN DE NABIKI?, ¿RANMA EN DONDE ESTÁ?, ¿QUIENES MÁS AYUDARÁN A NABIKI?, Y ¿POR QUÉ HAGO ESTÁS PREGUNTAS? **

_Continuara…_


	7. ¡No quiero está vida¡

Capítulo 7: ¡No quiero está vida¡

Ranma: En mi pasado? No es posible

Aimi: Claro que si Ranma –dijo calmada- esté seria tu pasado sino hubieras conocido a Akane, pero para que eso sucediera tu padre y el padre de Akane nunca se conocieron, mira asía ya -Ranma volteo-

Lo que vio Ranma fue como su padre y su tío se conocieron, se alegró de ver como era su amistad que duro todos estos años y que esa amistad lo unió con Akane, mas su cara de felicidad la borro cuando vio una luz blanca, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió vio cómo su tío pasaba de largo al igual que su padre.

Ranma: Pe-pero que está pasando

Aimi: Para que no conocieras a Akane debía suceder esto -mirando a los adultos, que ahora eran adolescentes- la amistad y la confianza que tenían sus padres nunca existió ya que nunca se conocieron, como crees que será tu vida Ranma

Ranma: Cr-creo que igual _(no creo que haya cambiado mucho de seguro mi papá lo conocerá unos años después) _

Aimi: Eso lo veremos -se dirigieron a un portal y luego aparecieron en una ciudad. Ranma sabía que esa no era Nerima, no la conocía pero se le hacía familiar.

Ranma: Ahora donde estamos

Aimi: En tú ciudad Ranma, tú hogar la que hubiera sido tú vida-apunto con el dedo a una casa, de ella se veía salir a un joven con una trenza de 16 años y en la puerta se encontraba un señor con anteojos y su esposa despidiéndolo-

Ranma: Ese –viendo bien al chico- ESE soy yo, pero porque no estoy en Nerima, estoy en la casa donde antes vivía, nunca me separaron de mi madre, nunca tuve mi maldición, y nunca…. Nunca -a Ranma ya se le hacía difícil continuar porque sabía lo que todo eso significaba y a él no le gustaba, no lo aceptaba.

Aimi: conociste a Akane ya que nunca hubo compromiso-continuando la oración por él- te lo dije Ranma quieres ver lo que les sucedió -Ranma asintió- vámonos

Atravesaron otro portal y cuando salieron vieron un lugar dividido por la mitad, en cada lado se podía ver diferentes escenas pero sucedía en los mismos años, Ranma y Aimi estaban observando desde el cielo como ocurría todo.

Ranma: -mirando al lado derecho- ese soy yo, creo que tenía 7 años no?

Aimi: Así es mira atentamente Ranma -y continuaron observando-

EN EL LADO IZQUIERDO: _Una pequeña lloraba junto con sus hermanas por la muerte de su madre_

_Akane (7): Porque sucedió esto -decía entre sollozos—_

_Kasumi (10): Cálmate Akane, mamá no le gustaría verte llorar -apunto de llorar-_

_Nabiki (8): Porque se fue -llorando, las tres estaban abrazadas-_

_Soun: Tranquilas hijas, su madre las vera desde el cielo a ella no le gustaría verlas a ustedes tristes sean fuertes se que los 4 superaremos esto juntos -abrazándolas—_

_Las tres: Pa-pá -y empezaron a llorar con él_

EN EL LADO DERECHO: _Una familia estaba cenando_

_Genma: Y dime Ranma como te fue en la escuela -comiendo-_

_Ranma: Bien _

_Nodoka: Ese es mi hijo, tienes algún deporte o pasatiempo que te guste _

_Ranma: No mamá -sonriendo- tendré buenas notas en la clase de gimnasia, pero no me llaman la atención_

_Genma: Pues deberías seguro que serás un campeón_

_Nodoka: Bata cariño, si Ranma no quiere no podemos obligarlo que haga lo que le guste_

Ranma no se lo podía creer, tampoco conocía las artes marciales y también vio todo lo que tuvo que sufrir las hermanas Tendo por la muerte de su madre y el señor Soun por su esposa.

Aimi: Ranma solo basta con una pequeña acción para que toda tu vida cambie, con cada decisión tu vida forma un nuevo camino -viendo con tristeza ambas escenas- vamos a ver que sucede más adelante -movió su brazo y vimos lo que sucedía cuatro años más adelante.

Aimi: Ahora las cosas son normales Ranma -mirándolo seriamente—todas las aventuras que tuviste nunca sucedieron, los amigos y rivales que tuviste nuca los conociste tienes ahora una vida normal al igual que Akane, la gran diferencia es que al no conocerse sus padres nunca practicaron las artes marciales, nunca fueron discípulos del maestro Hapossai

Ranma: -miraba las escenas con una gran tristeza-

LADO IZQUIERDO: _En una casa normal __**(N/A: A lo que me refiero es que no tenían el doyo)**_

_Akane (11): Kasumi me arreglas mi vestido_

_Kasumi (14): Claro Akane, Nabiki tráeme hilo y aguja si?_

_Nabiki (12): Ten hermana_

_Kasumi: A donde iras Akane_

_Akane: Es que me gusta un chico de mi clase y quiero saber si le gusto_

_Nabiki: Akane si quieres te ayudo pero te cobrare 1000 yens_

_Kasumi: Basta Nabiki dejemos que ella decida sola si suerte_

_Akane: Gracias_

LADO DERECHO: _Un niño jugaba videojuegos con sus amigos_

_Ranma (11): Bien volví a ganar_

_Chico 1: Vaya eres bueno Ranma_

_Chico 2: Si ya lo creo tanto como en gimnasia_

_Ranma: No lo se, la verdad me empiezo a aburrir con esta rutina siempre jugamos videojuegos por las tardes no quieren hacer algo más _

_Los dos: Como qué?_

_Ranma: Ni idea, vamos por unas galletas_

_Los dos: Si_

Ranma no sabía que pensar, ellos eran gente como cualquier otra a esa edad el estaba en entrenamiento y suponía que Akane también, pero ahora ellos actuaban como los niños de su edad. Ranma conocía a Akane y algo le decía que ese no era su verdadero carácter y a él no le gustaba estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, siempre se entretenía con las aventuras que venían, sin querer, a él y a su prometida. No podría creer que esa era su vida tan tan NORMAL, no podría imaginarse vivir asi sin sus amigos, las artes marciales, rivales, la familia Tendo y sobre todo sin Akane.

Aimi: Ranma de todos los deseos que he concedido este es el más ridículo -ahora estaban en una sala oscura- enserio quieres perder todo que tenías -la sala se ilumino y se vieron varias imágenes de él junto a Akane cuando estaban solos, las aventuras que tuvo, sus amigos y rivales, su papá y el señor Soun, pero esas imágenes fueron desvaneciéndose- lamentablemente debo cumplir con mi deber Ranma, yo siempre vi como tratabas a Akane me mandaron a vigilarlos a ambos desde que se conocieron hasta este momento.

Ranma: Ya te dije que no quiero ese deseo, lo dije sin pensar no lo pedí verdaderamente yo… -lo interrumpió Aimi-

Aimi: Lo se Ranma, pero el dolor que siente Akane no se lo merece -mirándolo seriamente—como te dije los vigile desde que se conocieron, vi sus aventuras y los problemas que tenían a decir verdad me sorprendí de cómo se trataban y la suerte que tenían, como discutían y lo demás pero siempre se perdonan, sin embargo esto fue el colmo, lo siento mucho por ti y tus amigos pero tu deseo será cumplido

Ranma; NO ESPERA -ella lo mira—perdón, no lo agás -estaba suplicando—por favor no quiero vivir así te lo pido, sé que soy un idiota al decir eso y que no merezco a Akane -ella la mira con una media sonrisa- pero yo yo la amo y no podría imaginarme una vida sin ella así que haré todo lo posible para mejorar nuestra relación, lo único que te pido es darme una segunda oportunidad

Aimi: -sonriendo- Veo que te has dado cuenta Ranma, lo único que tienes que hacer es decírselo, se que por lo que veo ustedes nunca podrán ser una pareja norma -dice medio divertida—pero supongo que eso los ase especiales -sonriendo—

Ranma: Muchas muchas gracias Aimi

Aimi: Espero que cumplas tu promesa Ranma, yo siempre los vigilare y les ayudare aunque ustedes no me puedan ver o a veces apareceré en sus sueños

Ranma: Gracias, oye si sabes mis sentimientos hacia Akane también sabes los de ella -pregunto ruborizado-

Aimi: Si lo se pero no te los diré -Ranma se entristeció- pero se que muy pronto lo sabrás, y Ranma confía en las personas que te quieran ayudar, no te dejes vencer y mira con claridad, un nuevo enemigo aparecerá, cree en tu corazón ante todo, un papel dice algo falsamente.

Ranma: Por qué dices eso

Aimi: Busca las pruebas que te darán la verdadera respuesta -y desapareció pero antes dijo—se fuerte

Ranma: Oye espera que quieres decir -pero todo comenzó a dar vuelta y vuelta hasta que despertó-

Ranma: Que –se encontraba en su fulton **(se escribe asi?)**- tan solo espero aprovechar esta oportunidad, pero donde están todos -bajo las escalera y vio dos notas, empezó a leer la primera—

_Para Ranma y Akane:_

_Chicos es tiempo de que se lleven mejor, nosotros los dejaremos solos para que arreglen mejor las cosas entre ustedes_

_también pensaremos en lo del compromiso estaremos lejos por un tiempo, Kasumi le dejo comida ella estará junto con el D. Tofu _

_junto con Nodoka, pero ustedes estarán solos en la casa, y cuando volvamos les diremos nuestra respuesta_

_Atte. Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome_

_P.D: Traten de no romper nada_

Ranma: Y este que dirá -empezó a leer el otro

_Para Ranma:_

_Estas en serios problemas Ranma, no sé cómo puedes ser tan idiota ya me entere de lo que le dijiste a Akane, _

_Ella no me lo dijo yo la escuche, como sabrán estarán solos en la casa pero por ahora solo estarás tu_

_Ranma, Akane necesita calmarse al igual que tú, por el momento no la busques te quedo claro no te preocupes ella no huyo de casa, no esta lejos _

_Y está en buenas manos yo misma me asegure de ello_

_Y por cierto espero que pienses algo pronto para pedirle disculpas_

_Atte. Nabiki Tendo_

_P.D: Se lo que estás pensando y es mejor que no la busques por ahora _

_Pero si lo haces te llevaras una sorpresa de quienes la cuidan_

Mientras en un lugar no definido.

Aimi: Ranma espero que ganes esta batalla uh que sucede -miro asia un lado y una imagen apareció- vaya no me lo creo después de todo, todo habría salido bien, -sonriendo—

LA IMAGEN: _Un señor junto con su esposa y su hijo de 16 años se estaban por mudar_

_Genma: Nodoka, ya esta todo listo no nos olvidamos de nada_

_Nodoka: No de nada amor, Ranma no estas emocionado de mudarte a una ciudad nueva_

_Ranma: Un poco, pero tenia amigos aquí_

_Genma: Lo se hijo pero es por mi trabajo_

_Nodoka: Entiende si Ranma_

_Ranma: Bien y por cierto como se llama la ciudad donde nos mudaremos_

_Genma: Se llama Nerima_

_Continuara…._

**PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON, SE QUE ME DEMORE MUCHO POR DOS RAZONES ESTA SEMANA Y LA PASADA ESTUVE OCUPADA; EMPECE A DISFRUTAR DE MIS VACASIONES, O LOS POCOS DIAS QUE ME QUEDA, Y SALIR, LA OTRA RAZÓN ES QUE NO SABIA COMO CONTINUARLA, PORQUE LO QUE TENIA NO COINCIDIA MUCHO Y BORRABA UNA GRAN APRTE Y A EMPEZAR DE NUEVO PERO LA TERMINE AHORA NO TARDARE TANTO EN PONER LA SIGUIENTE SE LOS PROMETO**


	8. Piyamada divertida, búsqueda desesperada

**HOLA ^ .^, AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 8 ES MUCHO MAS LARGO QUE LOS OTROS ES QUE TENIA MUCHAS COSAS QUE PONER**

Capítulo 8: Piyamada divertida, búsqueda desesperada

EN EL U'CHANS

Se encontraban dos chicas una durmiendo y otra en una silla. Ukyo pensaba en el plan que tenia Nabiki y como podrían ayudar a Akane.

Ukyo: _Ranma escerio eres un idiota, la pobresita esta muy lastimada Nabiki tiene razón es mejor que estén separados un tiempo para que las cosas se calmen _-mirandola a Akane como dormia con rastros de lagrimas en los ojos- _descuida Akane Shampoo y yo te cuidaremos, ya es de noche supongo que Nabiki le abra dejado una nota a Ranma y el muy tonto te estará buscando. Me nos mal que hace una hora se fue Ryoga sino todo ubiera sido más complicado._

EN EL NEKO HANTEN

Shampoo tenia una maleta y corria apresurada por el restaurante, cerrado, buscando algo

Colonge: Shampoo a donde vas tan tarde -mirando a su nieta corre-

Shampoo: Ir al restaurante de Ukyo para ayudar a Akane, ella encontrarse muy triste

Colonge: Ya veo, es bueno que tengas amigas Shampoo, pero que estas buscando

Shampoo: Libro de recetas, algo decirme que necesitar -sonriendo- vendre mañana bisabuela

Colonge: Bien Shampoo, dile a Akane que se cuide

Shampoo: Si -estaba saliendo del restaurante cuando se acordó de algo- recordar si venir aui Ranma no decirle donde estar Akane, el tener que esperar para poder hablar con ella

Colonge: Esta bien pero por que -extrañada y Shampoo le explico brevemente lo que sucedia por lo que le había dicho Akane- Ranma si es una tonto no te preocupes no dire nada

Shampoo: Gracias, no s vemos

Colonge: _Veo que te as cambiado para bien me alegro, Shampoo nunca habias actuado asi supongo que las amazonas solo se preocupaban por pelear y no hacer amistades_

Mousse: Que paso abuela a donde ira Shampoo

Colonge: Con sus amigas, Mousse necesito que me acompañes a China por tres días

Mousse: QUEEEE

Colonge: Es para hablar con el consejo sobre el compromiso roto de Shampoo y de paso podras visitar a tu madre

Mousse: Está bien pero no deberíamos decirle algo a Shampoo y que pasara con el restaurante

Colonge: Note preocupes, ella estará muy ocupada con otras cosas además solo sera por tres días no mas, si salimos ahora podremos llegar antes asi que APURATEEEE

DEVUELTA EN EL UCHAN'S

Shampoo resien llegaba con una maleta

Ukyo: Que bueno que llegaste Akane ya quiere despertar algo me dice que no dormirá en toda la noche -viendola dormir como un tronco-

Shampoo: Ser cierto, por eso nosotras tampoco dormirnos -viendola dormir-

Ukyo: Si debemos distraerla se que no se a desahogado por completo, unmmm ya se –chasqueo los dedos- hgamos una pijamada

Shampoo: Si haci ella podre divertirse un poco y olvidarse del asunto

Ukyo: Aja oye creo que ya se esta despertando -las dos fueron a ver y vieron como se movia lentamente asta despertar-

Akane: _donde estoy lo ultimo que recuerdo esque estaba llorando junto con Ukyo y Shampoo y creo que me quede dormida después de eso, _

Ukyo: Que bueno que despertaste Akane -sonriendo- quieres que prepare algo para cenar

Akane: Eh si gracias

Shampoo: Akane nosotrs tener piyamada para que puedas distraerte un poco, que dices -tambein sonriendo-

Akane: Si claro estoy segura de que eso me ayudara _en verdad necesito distraerme tal ves eso me ayude a despejar mis pensamientos sobre Ranma _una pregunta, Ranma sabe donde estoy

Shampoo: No el no saber, Na… -fue interrumpida porque Ukyo le tapo la boca- umh umng

Ukyo: -susurandole- no le digas nada recuerda ella no debe saber lo que planea Nabiki -Shampoo asintió-

Shampoo: Quere encontrarte con el Akane

Akane: -suspiro- No creo que por el momento no, y bueno que haremos

Shampoo: No se, nunca haber estado en piyamada pero contarme de que ser muy divertida

Ukyo: -desde la cosina- Asi es que tal si comemos primero, luego asemos preguntas, modelamos algo de ropa, y luego hacemos un karaoke les parece -sirviendo tres okonomiaquis-

Las dos: Si gracias -las tres empezaron a comer-

MIENTRAS…..

Ranma: Adonde habrá ido Akane -corriendo- se que Nabiki dijo que no la buscara pero no puedo quedarme tranquilo, donde estará ya se seguro fue al parque o al rio, devo darme prisa y quienes serán las personas que la cuidan, primero revisare los sitios donde estamos siempre no le puedo decir nada a Kasumi ni a mi Mamá porque de seguro se preocuparan y se molestaran aún más y es probable que rompan deinitibamente el compromiso.

Y Ranma corria y corria, preguntando a algunas personas si la abian visto

…DEVUELTA

Las tres chicas se habían divertido bastante empezando con una pequeña guerra de comida, luego modelando algunas ropas que tenia Shampoo y Ukyo, después conversando de algunos temas triviales pero siempre procurando no sacar el tema de Ranma contaban como era la tribu de las amazonas y el lugar donde vivía Ukyo, sacando fotos asiendo muecas graciosas se estaban divirtiendo mucho. Akane ya estaba más alegre, Ukyo y Shampoo disfrutando el momento conociéndose más, ya eran alrededor de las 12:30 y ninguna tenia sueño, estaban preparadas para la ultima actividad el karaoke.

Ukyo: Akane porque no cantas tu primero

Shampoo: Si Akane hacerlo

Akane: No lo se pero que podría cantar

Shampoo: Inventar algo y además también poder desahogarte en la canción

Ukyo: Vamos Akane -Ukyo estaba acomodando un equipo de sonido **(N/A: De donde abra salido)**-

Akane: Esta bien, YA SE lo que cantare se me acaba de ocurrir una buena letra -agarrando el micrófono-

Shampoo: Que esperar -estaba sentada al igual que Ukyo-

Akane: Bueno esta canción se llama -cerro sus ojos y luego los abrió con fuerza y furia - RANMA NO BAKA

**Aquí esta el link de la canción watch?v=8GrCPHOAaF4**

**HA¡ Tsuyoi yo¡ **

**HE¡ TA¡**

**Ranma no bakaaa¡**

**Honto ni anta tte Mattaku anta tte**

**Tonikaku anta tte Baka ne, baka baka**

**Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka **

**baka baka baka ba**

**Doo yuu tsumori na no Dattara nan na no**

**Eh! Uttoshii Baka ne, baka baka**

**Baka baka baka baka baka baka**

**baka baka baka baka baka baka ba**

**San gatsu mikka wa hinamatsuri Gogatsu itsuka wa kodomo no hi**

**Otoko ka onna ka hakkiri shinasai!**

**Suki ka kirai ka hakkiri shinasai!**

**Anta ippen shinde koi!**

**Ue kara yonde mo**

**Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka ba...**

**Shita kara yonde mo**

**Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka 'baka' ba...**

**Joudan ja nai wa yo**

**Dare ga anta nanka to…!**

**Ha!**

**Tsuyoi yo!**

**Urusai no yo anta tte Narenareshii anta tte**

**Nani yo! Hajishirazu Baka ne, baka baka**

**Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka ba...**

**Sangatsu mikka wa hinamatsuri Akari wo tsukemasho bonbori ni**

**Otoko ka onna ka hakkiri shinasai Suki ka kirai ka hakkiri shinasai**

**Anna hentai okotowari!**

**Migi kara yonde mo**

**Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka ba...**

**Hidari kara yonde mo**

**Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka ba...**

**Yasashii, ii ko ni konya mo narenai kedo…**

**Datte PANKU da mon!**

**San gatsu mikka wa hinamatsuri Hachi gatsu yooka wa Fuji Terebi**

**Otoko ka onna ka hakkiri shinasai!**

**Suki ka kirai ka hakkiri shinasai!**

**Warukatta wa ne bukiyou de!**

**Yoko kara yonde mo**

**Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka ba...**

**Tate kara yonde mo**

**Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka ba...**

**Thank you!**

**Baby...**

Ukyo: Akane no exageraste un poco -con una gota en la cabeza-

Akane: No para nada -sonriendo- ahora estoy más tranquila

Shampoo: Ser bueno, ahora seguir yo -agarrando el micrófono- canción ya tenerla desde unos días

Ukyo: Bueno empieza -sentandose junto con Akane-

Las dos: Vamos Shampoo

Shampoo: -sonriendo- canción llamarse NEKO HANTEN CANCIÓN DEL MENÚ

**El link de la canción watch?v=vg6lnmBvdq8 **

**Chin rai, chin rai Neko Hanten**

**Hao chii ra, hao chii ra Neko Hanten**

**Myen shii hao, chii ra kunnyan**

**Shii pyaoran**

**Chin rai, chin rai Neko Hanten**

**Hao chií ra, hao chii ra Neko Hanten**

**Myen shii hao, chii ra kunnyan**

**Shii pyaoran**

**Raamen Tanmen Chaahan Chaashuumen**

**Gyouzan Yakisoba Wantanmen**

**Chanpon Shuumai Kani tama Moyashi soba**

**Gomoku wantan ebi Chaahan raisu suigyooza**

**Hiyashi soba**

**Chin rai, chin rai Neko Hanten**

**Hao chii ra, hao chii ra Neko Hanten**

**Myen shii hao, chii ra kunnyan**

**Shii pyaoran**

**Chin rai, chin rai Neko Hanten**

**Hao chii ra, hao chii ra Neko Hanten**

**Myen shii hao, chii ra kunnyan**

**Shii pyaoran**

**Rai-rai, Rai-rai **

**Honjitsu kaiten, honjitsu kaiten**

**Rai-rai, oishii yo**

**Yasai suupu, tamago suupu gomoku soba**

**Niku dango kani tama soba chuukadon **

**Gomoku Chaahan ebi soba tenshindon**

**Yasai itame maabo-toufu subuta**

**Nirareba itame**

**Happousai**

**Chin rai, chin rai Neko Hanten**

**Hao chii ra, hao chii ra Neko Hanten**

**Myen shii hao, chii ra kunnyan**

**Shii pyaoran**

**Chin rai, chin rai Neko Hanten**

**Hao chii ra, hao chii ra Neko Hanten**

**Myen shii hao, chii ra kunnyan**

**Shii pyaoran**

**Neko Hanten Neko Hanten**

Akane: Te quedo muy bonita Shampoo sin duda será muy buena publicidad

Ukyo: SI Shampoo, a decir verdad me dio un poco de hambre -las tres empezaron a reir- preparare otro poco de comida si

Las dos: Claro

EN EL PARQUE….

Ranma: En donde estaras Akane, ya me estoy preocupando porque no apareces acaso -triste—me estas evitando, si es eso no te podría culpar pero en cuanto te encuentre arreglare las cosas

Ranma iba tan concentrado en ss pensamientos y saltando en casa en casa que no noto cuando choco con alguien.

Hapossai: Ranma ten más cuidado mira me has tirado toda mi ropita -llorando por su "ropita" tirada-

Ranma: Eso es robado maestro, pero no tengo tiempo para discutir con usted debo encontrar a Akane -iba a saltar-

Hapossai: -sentado y con una pipa- asi que has vuelto a pelear con ella, hay Ranma no tienes remedio ahora entiendo porque me dijo Nabiki que no fuera a la casa, por lo que oí fu una fuerte discusión -le dio un golpe a Ranma en la cabeza- eso es por decirle a Akane que nunca la ubieras conocido

Ranma. Que le pasa viejo, y como sabe lo que le dije a Akane

Hapossai: Los escuche discutir -serio- buscare a la linda de Akane de seguro necesitara alguien para consolarla -alegre, iba saltar cuando Ranam lo golpeo-

Ranma: Ni se le ocurra viejo libidinoso -su codo en la cabeza del maestro- pero tiene razón gracias por la idea -ato a su maestro y se fue por el techo-

Ranma: (_el viejo tiene razón, Akane tiene que estar con alguien pero con quien Nabiki no puede ser, mi mamá y Kasumi tampoco ya que Akane no sabe donde están… tal ves estén no no lo creo pero ellas dijeron que iban aser sus amigas, el Neko Hanten es el más cercano preguntare ahí sino debe estar en el Uchan's)_

LLEGANDO AL NEKO HANTEN

Colonge y Mousse están con unas maletas y apunto de salir cuando se encontraron con Ranma

Colonge: Que quieres Ranma -de mala gana-estamos apurados

Mousse: Hola Ranma

Ranma: Si hola saben donde esta Akane

Colonge: No no lo se _(es cierto Akane necesita pensar las cosas y dudo mucho que Ranma este calamdo para pensar) _

Ranma: Bueno de casualidad Shampoo no sabra donde esta

Colonge: Ella no esta aquí

Mousse: No pero salio con una maleta y un libro de resetas dijo que iria con sus amig-le taparon la boca-

Colonge: (_olvide decirle a Mousse, torpe para que abriste la boca) _Nada Ranma -con su mano en la boca de Mousse-

Ranma: -molesto- como que nada escuche lo que dijo que yo sepa Shampoo no tiene amigas, se abra echo amiga de Ukyo pero otra… ya se donde están -corriendo-

Colonge: Ranma espera -el ya se había ido- ahhhh

Mousse: Pasa algo abuela

Colonge: No nada _(solo espero de que no haya problemas) _ vámonos

EN EL UCHAN'S

Las tres amigas estaban comiendo divirtiéndose

Shampoo: Faltar cantar Ukyo

Ukyo: No lo se si debo cantar

Akane: Vamos seguro cantas bien espérenme ire al baño -llendose—

Ukyo: Akane esta mucho mejor no Shampoo

Shampoo: Ser cierto, estar más calmada y tranquila

Ukyo: Ujun -se oye un ruido- que fue eso

Shampoo: No saber a lo mejor ser un ladron

Ukyo: Vamos -salieron y fueron a la entarda, se sorprendieron cuando vieron de quien se trataba-

Las dos: RANMA!

**Y BIEN LES GUSTO, ESTO ES LO QUE INAGINABA SI ESQUE TUVIERA UNA PIYAMADA LAMENTO SI QUERIAN QUE UKYO CANTARA PERO NO ENCONTRE ALGUNA CANCION PARA ELLA QUE ENCAJARA LO SIENTO POR ESO, ASI QUE DESIDI PONER A RANMA QUE CREEN QUE HARAN LAS "PROTECTORAS" DE AKANE, ESO LO SABREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO. BESOS.**


	9. Cálmate

**AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 9, LAMENTO HABERLOS HECHO ESPERAR.**

Capítulo 9: Cálmate

Ranma: Que bueno que estén aquí ahora sé que también esta Akane iré a verla -contento- _(después de todo está bien, me alegro ahora solo tendré que disculparme)_

Las dos: ALTO -poniéndose enfrente de la puerta-

Ranma: Pero que les sucede -molesto- déjenme pasar

Ukyo: Lo siento Ranma pero no podemos dejarte pasar -posición de combate-

Shampoo: Ranma a ver hecho daño a Akane, ella estar bien ahora tu no poder verla -también en posición de combate-

Ranma: Pero que dicen -aún más molesto- déjenme pasar no somos amigos ustedes querían que arreglara las cosas con Akane, por eso vine ahora déjenme pasar -más calmado-

Ukyo y Shampoo se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón, quería arreglar las cosas con Akane le iban a dar el paso cuando recordaron las palabras de Nabiki "dejaremos que sufra un poco", se miraron entre si serias y después asintieron con la cabeza, mientras Ranma todavía esperaba impaciente su respuesta.

Las dos: NO

Ranma: -molesto- entrare quieran o no -iba a entrar cuando-

Ukyo: Alto ahí Ranma -con su espátula-

Shampoo: No pasar -con sus bomborines **(creo que esa es la arma de Shampoo)** atacándolo-

Ranma: Pero que…. -fue golpeado en la cabeza con una espátula gigante y en su estómago con bomborines-

Y ahí comenzó la batalla, si así se le puede decir ya que Ranma no podía golpearlas y Ukyo y Shampoo tenían armas, se preguntaran como las tuvieron si ellas no las traían bueno digamos que Akane les enseño su técnica de esconder las armas y sacarlas sin que nadie las viesen, Ranma estaba todo mal herido y van a seguir golpeándolo cuando los tres escucharon una voz desde la casa.

Akane: Ukyo, Shampoo donde están hace rato que salí continuaremos con el karaoke -buscando en la casa a sus amigas-

Ranma: Aka -fue interrumpido por una mano- uhguhgun hgu

Shampoo: -tenía su mano sobre la boca de Ranma- shuuuuuuu

Ukyo: Estamos afuera Akane, es que nosotras vimos vimos un ladrón si eso -nerviosa- ya lo atrapamos y lo llevaremos a la policía

Akane: -aún en la casa- está bien quieren que las acompañe

Shampoo: No ser necesario, tú ya dormir -nerviosa-

Ukyo: Si Akane ya tenemos sueño así que cuando regresemos dormiremos ve tu primero

Akane: Esta bien -iba a subir las escaleras cuando- a se me olvidaba no traje mi piyama ire a mi casa a buscarlo

Las dos gritaron: NO!

Akane: Que por qué?

Shampoo: Nosotras ir por el

Ukyo: Si así es

Akane: -extrañada- está bien…. Díganle a Ranma que estaré aquí o si no terminara buscándome por toda Nerima

Las Dos: A-Akane

Ukyo: _(se preocupa por él aunque este molesta y triste Akane en verdad solo tu mereces ser la señora Saotome)_

Shampoo: _(Akane ser muy buena preocupar por Ranma aunque el ser idiota)_

Ranma: _(Akane, lamento haberte dicho eso tengo que hablar contigo ahora)_

Ranma: -se escapó de las manos de Shampoo- AKANE

Akane: -iba a subir cuando escucho que la llamaban— Ra-Ranma?

Shampoo y Ukyo corrieron hacia Ranma y lo amararon con una soga que quien sabe de dónde salió, le taparon la boca y lo escondieron en un tacho de basura, cuando terminaron de hacer esto Akane salía del restaurant corriendo.

Akane: Quien me llamo era, era Ranma verdad -nerviosa- el está aquí

Ukyo: Akane _(no ella no debe saberlo Ranma debe sufrir un poco más) _no Ranma no está aquí

Shampoo: Tal vez confundirte Akane

Akane: Si tienen razón, bueno iré a limpiar lo de adentro claro si no te molesta Ukyo

Ukyo: Para nada siéntete como en tu casa, pronto volveremos con tu piyama

Shampoo: Si Akane no molestar ni a Ukyo poder quedarnos en tu casa Ukyo _(Así Ranma tampoco verla, Nabiki decir mantenerlo alejado del él)_

Ukyo: Si no hay problema _(Shampoo esa es una gran idea) _ya venimos

Akane: Okey -metiéndose al restaurant

Mientras Ranma escuchaba todo atentamente desde el tacho de basura

Ranma: _(Esas dos mira que decir que quieren ser amigas cuando me alejan aún más de Akane, tengo que arreglar las cosas de una buena vez) _-intento hacer ruido pero casi no podía moverse pero logro hacer lo suficiente como para que lo escucharan-

Shampoo: Ranma estar moviéndose ir -fue al tacho seguido por Ukyo, ambas más calmadas ya que Akane había entrado en la casa-

Ukyo: Tenemos que libelarlo verdad?

Shampoo: Eso creer

Desataron a Ranma y antes que pueda llamar a su prometida ellas hablaron primero

Ukyo: Ranma antes de que grites quiero decirte que asemos esto por tu bien y el de Akane –explico-

Shampoo: Por el momento ser bueno que no verse, Ranma necesitar pensar y Akane también –continuo-

Ranma: -molesto- no les creo nada, hablare con ella quieran o no yo ya pensé lo suficiente y otra cosa si piensan que ella dormirá aquí están equivocadas

Ukyo: Ranma entiende _(sé que quiere verla pero no debe sufrir un poco mas además no sé porque pero esto será entretenido creo que se porque Nabiki nos dijo eso ella sabía que iba a pasar) _

Shampoo: Nosotras ver cuando poder hablarle descuida nosotras ser amigas

Ranma: Mentirosas si lo fueran me dejarían verla

Ukyo: Te equivocas –seria—mira Ranma cuando encontramos a Akane en el parque ella estaba muy mal nos contó todo, enserio eres un idiota de todas las peleas que han tenido de todas las veces que han discutido esta vez te has pasado le dijiste algo que a nadie le gustaría oír, eso fue pero que cualquier insulto

Shampoo: Tu decir en mañana que querer a Akane, pero pelear con ella nosotras ser testigo de que siempre pelear pero Ranma esta ves pasarte de limite, Akane sentirse muy mal cuando encontrar pero ella estar más calmada ahora, aún así creer que necesitar más tiempo al igual que tú

Ranma: Es cierto lo que dije pero –apretando los puños- ella también hiso algo, algo que me dolió y no pude evitar que las palabras salieran dijo "…sabemos que estamos obligados a casarnos,…. Rompí el compromiso para que encontremos a la persona que amamos,…. A pesar de todo -triste—a pesar de todo yo te quiero como un amigo después de eso dijo amigos por siempre" -recordando las palabras de Akane-

Ukyo: Ranma, eso también lo sabíamos Akane nos lo conto desde principio a fin ella, ella lo hiso porque a pesar de que el compromiso estuviera roto Akane quería seguir siendo tu amiga

Shampoo: Ella solo querer seguir teniendo amistad contigo y tu insultarla, Ranma escuchar claramente ella dijo que te avisáramos para que no la busques estar preocupada por ti

Ranma: Ella me dijo que me quería como un amigo -las lágrimas querían salir- rompió el compromiso, se que no puedo reclamarle nada porque se que yo cause esto si tan solo la hubiera tratado mejor, si no la hubiese insultado pero no tenía que arruinarlo todo, ella también me hiso daño por eso que me dijo reaccione así yo iba a decirle lo que les dije en la mañana

Ukyo: -preocupada- Ranma ves todavía no estas calmado todo esto se lo hubieras dicho a Akane y otra vez se hubiesen peleado, asemos esto porque queremos ayudarte _(Ahora más que nada es esperar que se calme antes de hacerlo sufrir, lo conozco y sé que si abre la boca de más terminaran peor) _

Ranma: -sentía que iba a llorar- mañana la veré cuando este mejor, pueden buscar en su cuarto su ropa yo saldré -y se fue saltando en los tejados-

Las dos: RANMA -pero ya se había ido-

Shampoo: Verse muy mal, ser mejor que espere

Ukyo: Si eso creo, vamos a la casa de Akane a recoger su ropa

Shampoo: Si

MIENTRAS…..

Ranma: Porque no me dejan verla, quiero arreglar las cosas lo antes posible pero es cierto me debo calmar completamente -corriendo- quise llorar cuando recordé sus palabras tal vez tengan razón le hubiera dicho todo eso y apuesto que la hubiese insultada -paro y se hecho en el pasto, llego al parque corriendo- quieren ayudarme eh, lo dudo -de pronto su cerebro hiso un clic- "confía en las personas que te quieren ayudar…" eso quiere decir que confié verdad -mirando el cielo- no lo sé, aún no lo sé

EN EL UCHAN'S…..

Akane: -echada en un fulton- Tienen razón me confundí con su voz, me pregunto si estará bien no vaya a ser que llueva y se está en la calle se mojara y –paro—vaya a pesar de todo me preocupo por el tienen razón al decir que me enamore de un idiota como fue que sucedió, desde que lo conocí mi vida cambio totalmente, de todas las prometidas el siempre me molestaba a mi será porque no era delicada o bonita quien sabe, pero lo que me dijo me dolió demasiado pero no puedo odiarlo -casi dormida- quisiera que estuviéramos en paz actuar como una pareja normal pero eso sería imposible.

?: Tienes razón

Akane: Quien dijo eso -asustada—sal de donde estés

?: Tranquila Akane no te are nada malo

Akane: Quien eres y como sabes mi nombre

Aimi: Me llamo Aimi y soy un espíritu

**Y QUE LES PARECIO, APUESTO QUE QUIEREN SABER QUE SUCEDERA CON AKANE Y AIMI VERDAD, ESO LO VEREMOS DESPUES NO COMAN ANSIAS. BYE.**


	10. Recuerdos para perdonar

**COMO LES VA, HE ESTADO UN POCO CONFUNDIDA POR COMO CONTINUARLA PERO ME DECIDI, SABEN LA MANERA DE INSPIRARME ES VER VIDEOS DE RANMA Y AKANE SIEMPRE QUE LOS VEO ME DIGO ¡SOLO BESENSE Y YA¡ PERO TODOS SABEMOS QUE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI NOS DIO EL FINAL QUE NO QUERIAMOS VERDAD, QUE SE LE VA A HACER. DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

Capítulo 10: Recuerdos para perdonar

Akane: Aimi? Que es lo que quieres -desconfiada- no se quién eres

Aimi: No hay razón para desconfiar Akane, tranquila no te are nada malo soy un espíritu y mi nombre significa amor me han dado la tarea de cuidar de ustedes-sonriendo-

Akane: ustedes? A mí y a quien más -extrañada-

Aimi: Akane bien sabes a quien me refiero, nosotros los espíritus nos encargamos de cuidar de las personas que tienen un amor sincero y puro, con algunos problemas que impiden su relación ya sea en diferentes casos -calmada- a cada uno de nosotros se nos da la tarea de cuidar a una pareja en particular, no todas las personas tienen a un espíritu que las cuida solo algunas eso significa que son especiales, se quieren pero no lo demuestran y es nuestro deber ayudarlos.

Akane: Ya veo -tranquila- entonces tu cuidas de mí y de…. -nerviosa y sonrojada-

Aimi: Así es, yo los estuve mirando desde que se conocieron en ese instante se podría decir que nací

Akane: E-enserio

Aimi: Claro que si Akane se me todo lo que sucedió y he visto que han tenido una fuerte pelea no es así -tocando su hombro en señal de apoyo-

Akane: Si el… -interrumpida-

Aimi: No es necesario que lo digas ya lo sé, y también sé que no te gusta recordarlo

Akane: Gracias, dime porque me enamore de alguien como él -sollozando- perdón creía que ya estaba mejor -limpiándose—

Aimi: -negando con la cabeza- Akane el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas y va asi la persona que no esperas, apuesto que tu tampoco sabes cuando llego a tu corazón verdad -mirándola-

Akane: Asi es pero nuestra relación siempre fue extraña, él me dijo que desearía no haberme conocido y yo simplemente rompí el compromiso para que el pueda buscar su cura y quería quedar como amigos

Aimi: Akane entiendo que querías quedar como amigos sin compromiso pero te pusiste a pensar en él como se sentía

Akane: Es un insensible, yo rompí el compromiso por él para que no este atado junto a mi si él no me quiere

Aimi: No lo recuerdas verdad Akane -mirandola con tristeza-

Akane: Recordar que?

Aimi: Los momentos que pasaste con Ranma, al parecer tengo que hacerte recordar -tomando su mano-

Akane: A donde vamos

Aimi: Cuando las parejas pelean para reconciliarse es bueno que recuerden los momentos que pasaron juntos, para que recuerden como es su amor recoradr como se enamoraron -yendo a una luz blanca-

Akane: espera!

Ellas entraron en una habitasion oscura cdeonde parecía que había una gran pantalla **(algo asi como un cine)**, se encontraban flotando viendo asia la gran pantalla

Aimi: Ahora veras todo lo que ustedes pasaron juntos

**EN ESTAS NO LAS ESCRIBIRE AKANE SOLO LAS MIRAR RECORDANDO OKEY**

_Akane miraba atentamente las escenas que pasaban, esos eran los momentos que tenían ellos dos juntos algunos eran divertidos otros tristes y otros alegres._

Akane: Esa es la primera vez que nos vimos -mirando así adelante- nuestro comienzo no fue el más normal, peleamos desde que nos conocimos -mirando con tristeza- pero se lo busco ubiera dicho la verdad -pasa otra escena- esa también la recuerdo cuando fuimos al colegio juntos por primera es tuve que pelear con todos esos bobos -pasa otra- jajaja esa fue cuando los dos juntos le dimos una patada a Kuno -y otra más- uyyyyy esa fue cuando lo golpe, él mismo se lo busco por ofenderme, creo que Nabiki saco una foto -otra- esa fue cuando me dijo que no me diera por vencida con el D. Tofú

Aimi: Me alegro que recuerdes Akane -sonriendo-

Akane: Si -miro—esa es cuando me dijo que me veía linda si sonreía -ruborizándose y paso otra escena- esa es cuando me dijo que veía bien con el cabello corto -otra más- cuando estuvo en mi cuarto -sonrojada-

Y asi pasaron varias y varias escenas de ellos dos juntos. Akane a veces reia otras estaba seria luego molesta y luego volvía a sonreir le gustaban todos los momentos que pasaba con él sin pelear aunque eso era inevitable ya que ellos eran asi. Aimi observaba el comportamiento de Akane atentamente mientras veía sus propios recuerdos.

Akane: Y esa fue cuando hicimos las pases en el laberinto, esa es cuando dijo que su corazón latía muy rápido estabamos echados uno encima del otro, y esa es -la interrumpieron-

Aimi: Me alegras de que recuerdes Akane y ahora te pregunto ¿crees en verdad que Ranma no te quiere?

Akane: Yo yo no sé, es que a veces se comporta haci y otras veces solo me insulta

Aimi: Tienes razón -paso unos segundos de silencio- tu lo amas -no era una pregunta era una afirmación-

Akane: Si pero el, él no

Aimi: No saques conclusiones apresuradas, aparte de ser su guardiana puedo leer sus corazones y sus mentes y se los sentimientos de los dos

Akane: Eso quiere decir que él…

Aimi: Pero no puedo decirle los del otro –continuo—

Akane: Entonces quieres que lo perdone

Aimi: Ha lo que creas mejor Akane pero piénsalo bien si –una luz empezó a aparecer en el techo- es hora de irme

Akane: Espera te volveré a ver

Aimi: Aún que no me veas yo si lo are y los protegeré no importa lo que pase -mirándola- Akane ten mucho cuidado tu pasado te puede aser daño, ten siempre la esperaza viva, muchos te ayudaran así que no temas, lucha con todas tus fuerzas -acariciando su cabeza-

Akane: Par que me dices esto Aimi

Aimi: -sin hacerle caso- el amor es un sentimiento puro y sincero, que nada lo romperá -desapareció—

Akane: Aimi espera Aimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii -despertó- Aimi

EN OTRO LADO…..

Ranma: Akane seguirá molesta tal vez debería verla no de seguro están Ukyo y Shampoo -suspirando- porque siempre lo arruino Akane si no fuera por mi bocota si tan solo haaaaaaaaaaa, aun recuerdo como me enamore de ti desde que te vi me pareciste una chica muy interesante no eras como las demás tú eres única -recordando- porque siempre lo negaba y porque te insultaba si hubiera dicho esas dos palabras todo hubiera cambiado, tal ves era el miedo de ser rechazado, que te burlaras de mi o que quisieras a otra persona. Y ahora me temo que estoy más cerca de perderte Akane y no quiero eso no podría vivir sin ti, si me confieso y tu no sientes lo mismo que aria, no lo soportaría te amo porque es difícil decirlo.

Ambos se encontraban pensando y recordando como fue que se enamoraron **(uy me salio rima) ** queriendo saber la respuesta de su amor, que hacer ahora. Ninguno sabia lo que sentía el otro y querían saberlo, pensaban si hubieran tenido un comienzo diferente todo hubiera cambiando, ellos discutían si pero no podrían tener una relación como las demás simplemente porque no eran como los demás. Se quedaron ahí en donde estaban en diferentes lugares pero pensando en el otro y diciéndose ¿Qué debo hacer?

Ambos con esos pensamientos se quedaron dormidos. Pero por alguna razón desconocida con una sonrisa en el rostro, seguramente soñando algo lindo era como si alguien velara por su sueño un sueño hermoso lleno de paz, donde ambos eran los protagonistas.

EN UN LUGAR NO DEFINIDO…..

Aimi: Necesitan descansar para poner sus pensamientos y sentimientos en orden -viendo una esfera- tienen mucha suerte de tener amigos y familia que los quieren y buscan su bien –sonriendo- sin embargo me preocupa esta nueva amenaza no se si podre ayudarlos con esto, solo espero que estén preparados, espero que hayan entendido el mensaje chicos porque no se me permite hacer nada más -viendo asía la esfera preocupada y lo que veía era…..-

**SI SI LO DEJE EN SUSPENSO ÑAKAÑAKA, LES GUSTO SE QUE DEVIA PONER MÁS RECUERDO PERO SI LO ASIA ME IBA A DEMORAR MÁS Y CUANDO TENGO UNA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA TENGO QUE ESCRIBIRLA RAPIDAMENTE. APUESTO QUE QUIEREN SABER DE QUE TRATA LA NUEVA AMENAZA NO Y TAMBIEN EL PLAN DE NABIKI PENSARON QUE SE ME ABIA OLVIDADO PUES .**


	11. El plan de Nabiki

**HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES SI LO SÉ ACTUALICE RÁPIDO ES QUE YO TAMBIEN ME QUEDE MUY EMOCIONADA CON LA CONTINUACÓN A SI EMPECEMOS….. A CASI SE ME OLVIDABA AQUIE ESTA LA DIRECCION SI QUIEREN SABER COMO ES AIMI EN MI LOCA IMAGINACION ** SFjlJsnE2Ehf9YfRU3z-NL-zdTI4mqPpGnmD1VQJNRllHeQIFFWjt623Bht-mdGhUdfaqw=s85 **YO LA HICE EN UN JUEGO PARA CREAR TU ANIME Y ASI ES COMO ME LA IMGINO AHORA SI CONTINUEMOS.**

Capítulo 11: El plan de Nabiki

Ya eran aproximadamente las 10:15 am, era todo tranquilo ya que era domingo y no tenían que ir a la escuela **(recuerden aquí Ranma y Akane tienen 18 años como los demás osea Shampoo, Ukyo, Ryoga y Mousse solo para dejarlo claro). **En la casa Tendo se encontraban tres chicas conversando, dos de ellas se veían cansadas y una estaba con una hoja grande **(tipo mapa) **en la mesa veamos lo que sucedió.

Nabiki: Entonces entendieron lo que tienen que hacer

Las dos: -bostezo- si

Apuesto que dicen que sucedió?, bueno volvamos en el tiempo 8 horas atrás si quieren ver o leer o como sea…

****** 9 HORAS ATRÁS

Las dos cocineras habían salido rumbo a la casa de la familia Tendo, pero antes habían pasaron por el Neko-Hanten

Shampoo: Esperar querer decir algo a bisabuela -entro al restaurant pero solo vio una nota-

_Querida nieta he salido rumbo a China a hablar con el consejo sobre el _

_Compromiso roto y para avisar que viviremos aquí, estaré de vuelta para el Martes o para _

_El Miércoles, Mousse esta conmigo para ayudarme a explicar todo y de paso para que pueda _

_Ver a su madre, no te lo dije porque estarías con tus amigas, es bueno que las tengas Shampoo_

_P.d: Quien le dijo dónde estaba Akane fue Mousse abrió la boca de más pero _

_Yo debí decirle lo que pasaba, espero que no hayas tenido problemas_

Shampoo: Bisabuela -viendo la nota-

Ukyo: Sucede algo Shampoo

Shampoo: No nada -guardando la nota- vamos a casa de familia Tendo

Cuando llegaron notaron que la puerta no estaba cerrada asi que fueron con tranquilidad, buscaron el cuarto de Akane lo encontraron y luego buscaron algo de ropa la pusieron en una bolsa, no pusieron ni poca ni mucha solo lo necesario, de pronto escucharon un ruido del pasillo y se prendió una luz, ellas tomaron posposición de ataca se escuchaban pasos y luego…

Nabiki: Que hacen aquí?

Las dos: Nabiki

Nabiki: Que pasa

Ukyo: Nos asustaste pensamos que eras un ladrón

Shampoo: Venir para traer ropa de Akane, ella quedarse en Uchan's

Nabiki: A ya veo -seria- hablo con Ranma no es así?

Ukyo: No pero el vino y -le explico todo- yo creo que deberíamos dejar que vea a Akane, él estaba muy mal

Shampoo: Ser cierto ya ser tiempo de que se arreglen

Nabiki: Si lo se pero tienen que estar separados un poco más de tiempo

Ukyo: Tu quieres que sufra Ranma no -molesta-

Nabiki: No lo voy a negar al principio quería eso pero parece que ya está lo suficientemente mal -las dos asintieron- lo que pasa es que ya reuní unas cuantas personas para que nos ayuden, casi todos me deben favores y los cobrare otros solo ayudan porque quieren pero falta un poco más de gente

Shampoo: Para que querer gente Nabiki -extrañada-

Nabiki: Para que esos dos estén juntos de una buena vez

Ukyo: Esta bien y cuantas personas nos piensan ayudar

Nabiki: A ver hasta ahora -sacando un papel de su pantalón- son 87 personas

Las dos cocineras casi se les cae la mandíbula sabían que necesitaban ayuda pero eso no era una exageración

Ukyo: -en shock- Na-nabiki no son muchas personas y todavía quieres más

Shampoo: Ser demasiado

Nabiki: Para nada -las miro y vio en su gesto "en serio" con sarcasmo obviamente- tal vez pero les aseguro que servirán tenemos que llegar a los 100 y casi todo Nerima esta ayudando es más creo que será toda.

Shampoo: No ser cierto, muchas personas

Ukyo: Ya lo creo, enserio necesitamos tanta ayuda

Nabiki: La mayoría es para despistar como gente común, en cambio también nos están ofreciendo ayuda chefs, policías, bomberos, electricistas, vendedores de ropa,... -**(no voy a nombrar a cada gente entienden es mucha)**-

Ukyo: -más sorprendida- porque ofrecieron su ayuda toda esa gente

Nabiki: -recordando- la mayoría dijo "es mejor que se junten de una buena ve", "los jóvenes de ahora no admiten sus sentimientos", "queremos ver una boda ya", "nunca tuvieron mucha suerte esos dos debemos darle una mano", "nos hemos cansado de ver que se aman pero no lo admiten", "es como ver una novela romántica pero ya tienen que estar juntos" y cosas asi también lo saben el D. Tofú, Kasumi y la tía Nodoka con ellos serían 90 personas

Ukyo: -más calmada- ya veo

Shampoo: En que consistir plan

Nabiki: Todavía no está terminado tenemos que ver los puestos que llegara cada persona, eso si la primera etapa es la cura

Ukyo: La cura?

Nabiki: Si la cura a las maldiciones

Shampoo: Enserio –alegre—

Nabiki: Si cuando salí a comprar me encontré con tu abuela Shampoo le explique para que nos ayudara con ella serian 91 -apuntando- le pedí que por favor trajera las curas a las maldiciones de todos ya que si por alguna razón Ranma o tu se llegan a mojar se echaría todo a perder, es mejor aprovechar la oportunidad cuando se te presenta no?

Shampoo: Si, Mousse sabe algo -pregunto-

Nabiki: Si casi se me olvida son 92 y también dijo que lo sentía por decir la ubicación de donde se encontraban

Shampoo: No problema –sonriendo-

Nabiki: Bien, por ahora mantengan alejado a esos dos si en la tarde arréglenselas para que vayan un rato a mi departamento pero que Akane ni Ranma las sigan estaremos ahí un rato después vendremos al doyo donde la gente estará ya aquí **(se que diran en un doyo pueden caber más de 90 personas, bueno no lo sé pero imaginemos que si) **el único problema era mantener alejado a Ranma en la tarde

Ukyo: Ya se nos ocurrirá algo -bostezo- disculpa es que tenemos sueño

Nabiki: Esta bien les mostrare la habitación de huéspedes -guiándolas-

A penas llegaron las cocineras durmieron estaban cansadas durmieron cómodamente esperando el día de mañana

***** AQUÍ EN LA ACTUALIDAD

Ukyo: Si mantener alejado a Ranma de Akane y viceversa, ir a tu departamento en la tarde y después al doyo y mantener alejado a Ranma del doyo -queriendo dormir-

Shampoo: Y Akane no darse cuenta de esto -volviendo a dormir al igual que Ukyo, pasaron 5 segundos y después….

Las dos: Akane!

Nabiki: Que pasa

Shampoo: Ella estar sola, Ranma poder ir a verla

Ukyo: Se suponía que debíamos ir a verla después de dejar su ropa solo espero que no haya salido del restaurant porque sino la encontraran debemos darnos prisa Shampoo

Shampoo: Si -cogiendo la bolsa- ya irnos

Nabiki: Y que esperan vayan vayan vayan **(jeje tipo sargento) **

Las dos: Adiós -y salieron saltando por los techos-

Nabiki: Buena suerte

EN EL UCHAN'S

Akane: -bostezo- hay me dormí con la ropa de ayer supongo que Shampoo y Ukyo fueron a casa cansadas de seguro se durmieron -levantándose- _(me pregunto si lo que dijo Aimi es verdad, tiene razón debo tomar la decisión correcta además no me gusta estar peleada tanto tiempo con Ranma)_ ese sueño me tranquilizo -estornudo- vaya deben estar hablando de mí, mejor busco a Ranma -iba a salir cuando- no mejor espero a que vengan, tengo hambre pero no puedo prepararme nada ya que estoy segura de que echare a perder la cocina de Ukyo -sentándose- que hago?

EN EL PARQUE DE NERIMA (UNA BANCA)

Ranma: Ummmmm -despertó- Akane porquqe no me despertaste para desayunar tengo hambre que -miro a su alrededor- a es cierto -suspiro con tristeza- pero de seguro ya está mejor se veía de mejor de ánimo -animado- ya puse claros mis pensamientos si es momento de hablar -se iba a levantar cuando recordó- es cierto Shampoo y Ukyo la cuidan, que are para despistar a esas dos -pensando cuando vio- no puede ser.

EN LOS TEJADOS

Ukyo: Shampoo debemos darnos prisa, Ranma todavía no puede hablar con Akane -apresurando los saltos—

Shampoo: Si, plan todavía no estar listo -llevando la bolsa y saltando-

Ukyo: Oye no sientes como si alguien te viera -volteo asia donde venía la mirada- SHAMPOO ES RANMA

Shampoo: Correr Ranma no deber llegar a Uchan's primero -ambas corrieron con toda su fuerza-

Ranma: Esperen ustedes dos -corriendo tras ellas- dejaron a Akane sola no ven que -reacciono- es mi oportunidad gracias -y corrió pasándolas-

Ukyo: Ahora que asemos -corriendo más y más fuerte-

Shampoo: Tener idea

A UNOS CUANTOS METROS DE ALLÍ

Ranma: No puedo creerlo es mi oportunidad tengo que llegar tengo que llegar -se escucha un maullido- qu-que f-fue eso -mirado más atento al frente y noto una pequeña silueta- no no no no no no no eso es jugar sucio -retrocediendo lentamente-

Shampoo: -convertida en gato- _(solo esperar que no se trasforme, deber entretenerlo pero no asustarlo demasiado o ser muy peligroso Ukyo dae prisa) _Miauu miauuu -acercándose lentamente-

Ranma: Alejate aléjate Shampoo -retrocediendo- sabia que tanta suerte no era posible corriendo así atrás -y Shampoo lo perseguía a una distancia considerable-

Shampoo: _(Darte prisa Ukyo yo entretener a Ranma solo esperar que Akane no irse) _miau miau -corriendo-

EN EL UCHAN'S

Ukyo: Akane estas aquí Akane responde -buscándola-

Akane: Estoy aquí Ukyo, que sucede y Shampoo

Ukyo: Ella bueno ella _(piensa en algo rápido) _se fue a su restaurant por un rato ya que su abuela salió –mintió-

Akane: Ya veo, voy a ir a ver a Ranma creo que es momento de que hagamos las pases no crees iré a buscarlo solo estaba esperando que llegaras -iba a salir-

Ukyo: NO -alterada—quiero decir emmm porque no vamos de compras, nunca he ido con una amiga y quisiera divertirme un poco en el centro comercial es más podemos ir a recorrer la ciudad junto con Shampoo solo esperaremos un rato que dices -mirándola con ojos en suplica-

Akane: Bueno yo _(quería buscar a Ranma porque quiero arreglar las cosas, pero no eh pasado mucho tiempo con ellas a pesar de que nos conocemos de años) _bueno esta bien -resignada-

Ukyo: Que bien ahora hay que arreglarnos para salir, estoy segura de que Shampoo llegara en un momento _(o eso espero)_

YA A LAS AFUERAS DE NERIMA

Ranma seguía corriendo esquivando cualquier objeto y a personas claro que sin voltear por temor a ver a Shampoo en gato

Ranma: Muy bien de seguro ya la perdí de vista –volteo y no vio nada- uyy estoy cansado no eh desayunado nada, ya se de seguro Akane tampoco desayuno ire a la casa por un poco de comida y hablaremos -miro a su alrededor- estoy a las afueras de Nerima genial, tengo que llegar a la casa -y continuo caminando de regreso-

OTRA VES EN EL UCHAN'S

Shampoo: Miau miau -en la puerta-

Ukyo: Oh Shampoo lograste distraer a Ranma

Shampoo: Asintió con la cabeza

Ukyo: Que bueno Akane está arriba cambiándose, traeré agua caliente a por cierto iremos al centro comercial a comprar ropa de paso también podemos despistar a Ranma –susurro a la oreja de la gata quien asintió-

EN UN DEPARTAMENTO

Nabiki: Bueno son 92 personas que quieran ayudar a Ranma y Akane si contamos nosotros seria 95 personas, pero faltan el maestro Hapossai, Ryoga, Kuno, Papá y tío Genma -suspiro- de seguro mañana o pasado llegan esos dos, bien la primera parte es la cura ahora a pensar en la segunda -todo apuntando en un cuaderno-

**CREO QUE EXSAGERE UN POCO CUANDO DIJE QUE RESIVIRIAN AYUDA DE 100 PERSONAS NO, ES QUE SE ME OCURRIO LA IDEA DE UN PROGRAMA QUE DA QUE SE LLAMA "PUEDES CON 100" SE TRATA DE PERSONAS QUE SE JUNTAN PARA ASERLE BROMAS A OTROS PERO EN ESTE CASO EN LUGAR DE HACER BROMAS AYUDARAN A UNA PAREJA. QUE DICEN QUEDO BIEN NO. ^-^**


End file.
